


the only light in my life

by zileywrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Partial Identity Reveal, Post-Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zileywrites/pseuds/zileywrites
Summary: After Hawkmoth has been arrested for good, Chat Noir and Ladybug just sit together to process. Ladybug knows Chat lost much more today than she will ever do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	the only light in my life

> "Beating out of my chest, my heart is holding onto you... From the moment I knew, from the moment I knew." - Sara Bareilles, 'The Light'

His green eyes lost the happy glow they usually wore the moment Gabriel Agreste -  _ his father, _she reminded herself - was arrested. And it was because of her; she was at fault for figuring his civilian indentity out and taking his last piece of family away.

She bit her lower lip as she looked sideways at her best friend and saw the way his ears angled back. Each of his sighing breaths, every aching throb of his heart, every painful restraint of his tears were also hers to feel.

And now, sitting here on a rooftop with the person who was most important to her, she was trying to comfort him in his grief. 

After a moment’s hesitation, she slid her hand slowly, carefully over his. "Unfortunately, I can't take the pain you feel away from you," she finally said, unable to hide the frustration and sadness in her voice, "but I will  never leave you alone if you want me around."

Instead of a verbal answer, he flipped his hand over and threaded his fingers through hers, and she immediately understood the silent meaning of  _ thank you, my lady.  _

At the same time, she couldn’t understand just why he thanked her of all people.

_Why, why, why_ –  wasn't he mad at her? 

Strictly speaking, she didn't even have the right to sit next to him again, and the very fact that she loved him even more now by knowing he was Chat Noir  and Adrien Agreste made her almost cry. She didn't want to lose him. Not now, not later, preferably never. 

Her whole body trembled and her fingers, loosing their hold on her partner’s hand, clenched into a fist. 

Chat, noticing her inner turmoil, asked, "My lady? Are you okay?" His voice, tight and strained, revealed his deep-felt concern for her wellbeing.

_ He, of all people, was worried about HER ... _

Suddenly, she was weighed down with heavy guilt so much that she couldn’t help crying in front of Chat. 

"L-Ladybug!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, p-please believe me, s-so sorry, but I had no choice," she said between tears and then paused a moment to  think. Shetook an audible breath and chose words that sounded no longer fragile in her ears, "even though we managed to save everyone today, there was one person in all of Paris that I couldn't save – one person that is most important to me.“ 

She closed her eyes shut for a mere second to collect all her strength; and then opened them again to look into a pair of widening green eyes. "I'm really sorry, kitty. I couldn't save you today." 

Her shoulders sagged. And he? He sat there shaking, a low groaning sound bubbling from his mouth before putting his arms around her equally shaking body. He buried his face in her neck and sighed at the way her fingers threaded in his golden locks. 

She didn't know how much time had passed in this position; the only thing she knew was that she blushed scarlet as soon as he started to speak, his lips pressing tightly, intimately against her skin.

"Please, never apologize for something like that, Ladybug. It’s his own fault for even trying and I’m blaming just him."

She gasped. _ (He wasn’t blaming her!) _

He squeezed her even tighter then.

"Thank you for staying." 

"Oh my kitty, always, you are stuck with me," she whispered into his soft hair before brushing it back from the direction it was growing, each stroke filled with love and fondness for him. 

His voice was thick with unshed tears when he asked, "You are my family, right?"

She stiffened in his embrace, her heart breaking all over again. She clasped his face with both hands and drew him up until their faces were eye to eye, her lips parting in a warm smile. "Of course you are my family, Adrien. Let me take you home."

_ "Thank you." _


End file.
